Unforgotten Hell
by unknownseraphim
Summary: This is somewhat of a nightmarememory of Martel's death.Oneshot. Spoilers if you haven't beaten the game. I suppose it's a theory based off of a flashback with Yuan screaming at someone when Martel died. I'm not great with summaries, sorry. Enjoy


There was nothing.

Nothing at all, only darkness. No way to separate the blackness of the ground, from the walls or sky. Nothing could be seen... until a small blur came into focus.

A man. He was so quiet...so sad. He didn't say anything, just stood there, breathing in the darkness that stole into his soul. All was lost. The silence of solitude, painful to his ears. Almost to the point that he wished that something would break the silence. Break the beautiful trance that was placed upon this area teaming with emptiness.

As if answering his prayers, a small sound was heard in the distance. Barely a sound, but it was there. The man's eyes flickered as he looked around. Searching for it's source, suddenly feeling the need to be near it. He blinked and slowly a small figure came into view.

A young boy was kneeling far away, crying...screaming. He was...calling out to someone. Repeating a name over and over again, but his voice seemed too distant, his words lost within the darkness. The man walked quietly to the young boys side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mithos..."

Mithos turned to the man, suddenly burying his face into his tunic. Asking him, begging him to do something. He wanted the man to...save someone. The man embraced the boy, trying to comfort him, but he was fading away again. Becoming less tangible, he was just...disappearing. In less than a minute, Mithos was gone, his cries echoing through the abyss.

Slowly becoming replaced by something else. The man spun around. A few yards away another man was kneeling, his face buried in his hands. Blood covered him, making his hair stick into small clumps that fell over is eyes. Tears fell through his stained hands and into the pool of blood beneath him.

"Kratos..." he whispered harshly.

"Yuan...I'm sorry"

"No..." Yuan's voice shook. He struggled to his feet, his hair falling in his face covering it completely. He took a few steps towards Kratos, his pace steadily building.

"You killed Martel !" He began to walk even faster, his voice growing louder as his strides grew.

"You wretched human! You're kind should not be allowed to exist! You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

Yuan's screams echoed through Kratos's head. Everything started spinning wildly, and he looked down at his hands, panicking. They were dripping with blood.

"No..." Kratos whispered.

"It was you! YOU KILLED HER!"

"No" he moaned.

"IT WAS YOU!"

Yuan was now running at Kratos, bloodied tears running down his face, and pooling in his eyes. Kratos stood, paralyzed. Staring as Yuan, his only friend in the world, ran at him. He stared into the eyes of the man that was going to strike him down.

The floor tilted up at him, and then back down again. Everything spinning in all directions, panic filling his entire existence. Yuan's eyes, once a beautiful shade of teal, were now, wide with anger and fury, searing with hatred and simmering in rage. Kratos drew a sharp breath.

"no..."

Yuan's eyes were were red. That was the last thing he saw.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and then nothing. Again, trapped into the darkness of his soul. His past forever haunting. Eternal damnation, following him into celestial's hell, ever so sweet. A painful mercy of his memories, leaving him to think before reliving it again. Forcing him to realize his sins. Unforgettable and unforgiving.

This was his hell.

I think I overdid it on the drama part. Sorry about that. I'm thinking of changing it around a bit, and maybe making it into an actual story. If you want I'm open for Review, I don't ignore flames. Completely open to any criticism you may have for me. If you want it to turn into a fic of any sort, please tell me or else it'll just sit here. I'm open to ideas and co-authoring if anyone out there wants. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
